


Jade

by purplebass



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Multi-chapter Kell and Lila fluff? There is a royal ball at court and they both don't want to go, especially Lila. But in the end it will be worth it.
Relationships: Delilah Bard & Kell Maresh, Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kell and Lila's Adventure





	1. Jade

“A royal event. Yikes,” Lila exclaimed from the sofa.

She laid on the far end of the furniture with her feet perched on Kell’s legs. He had just returned from an errand and was tired. His hair was in disarray and his shirt already unbuttoned and ready to be discarded for a pajama, but first, he said he needed to sit down.

“You know I hate events as much as you do,” Kell replied lazily as his hands massaged Lila’s feet. It came naturally to act domestic with her, as if they had known each other for years instead of months. “But this is a masked event, which means we can leave when we get tired of mingling in with the crowd.”

Lila raised one eyebrow and nodded. “That’s pretty great. Fantastic.” Her voice betrayed her annoyance, but Kell was used to it. She didn’t like public events, considering she couldn’t pick pockets anymore.

“Rhy said it’s just to show other royals that we are holding up after everything went down,” he explained, and adjusted his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes to rest his eyelids.

“Then what?”

Kell’s eyes snapped open and he glanced at Lila. “Then what, what?”

“What do we do?” Lila inquired, her eyes trained on his hands who were still working on her feet and ankles. Their eyes met for a moment, and she tilted her head on the side expectantly. “You don’t have to do that, you know.”

“What shouldn’t I do,” he murmured. His voice laced with fatigue and he yawned after he spoke.

Lila removed her feet from Kell’s limbs and sat down closer to him. He blinked twice, quite confused, or probably too sleepy to function. “You’re dead tired, Kell.”

“So, what,” he said. It was a question but it came out as a simple affirmation.

On his side, Lila sighed. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” She grabbed his arm and pushed him off the sofa. Damn, he was already sleeping standing, and it made things harder. But he managed to walk at least, and she could reach the bed in less time than she imagined. Kell tried to sit down and swayed because she didn’t let him. “Wait, you can’t sleep with your coat on,” she admonished him, then proceeded to remove his clothes until he was naked from the waist up. He was half away in the world of dreams, it seemed, because when she was finally done and helped him under the silk sheets, he fell asleep in no time. Lila crawled in bed next to him and adjusted the covers so that they were both tucked in, then she put her head on his inviting arm and tried to sleep as well. He kissed her hair before finally dozing off.

The following day, Lila woke up to find the bed empty of Kell. His side of the bed was made – it was so like him, ugh – and she couldn’t see his coat anywhere. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. Today she also had something to do because of the royal event Rhy, _king_ Rhy, had organized for the city. She didn’t have to go far from the palace at all, and it bothered her. She wanted to do more things, but after the situation with the shadow king had settled down, Red London was as normal as always. And the ball was proof of its return to mundanity, to ordinary life. Lila thought that had she not met Kell, she would have probably been lost, always looking for an adventure. Which wasn’t wrong, but she craved for safety now, after she had tasted it for so long. And Kell gave her the stability she had never had. He gave her love, a family…

“Ugh, it’s too hot,” she protested. She had just had a sip of tea but it burnt her lips.

“Are you talking about me?” Alucard said from the doorway. He was in his morning attire, as nonchalant as ever. She noticed he had a box in his hands, and she frowned.

“You’re in a good mood, I see. Happy for the ball?”

He rolled his eyes and extended the mysterious box to her. “Let’s just say that as much as I love to be around people, I had something planned for our king –“

“Do not say it, I beg of you.” Lila interjected, raising her index finger to stop him from continuing. “And what’s this thing?”

“Don’t you see? It’s a pretty box with I don’t know _what_ inside.”

She grabbed the box and put it on the table next to her, where her tea was cooling down. “It’s probably for Kell.”

Alucard shrugged, then pointed to a small envelope on it. “There’s your name over there, isn’t it?”

She snatched the envelope away before he could reach for it and realized it was true. She was about to open it when she glared at the captain.

“What? Do I need to leave?”

“What do you think?”

He sighed and turned his back, heading towards the door. “I’ve already read it, by the way. Your loverboy is sickly sweet, I was about to throw up my breakfast.”

“Alucard!” Lila screamed angrily, but he was already outside of the room. At least, she was alone with the yellow envelope. She finally dared to look at it and saw her name on the front written in an elegant and neat handwriting. Then she took the piece of paper folded inside and read.

_Lila._

_I am aware you hate this ball, but I will try to cheer you up still. In this box there is something for you. Maybe you will hate it, maybe you will like it. Do with it what you want. I’ll see you tonight._

_\- K_

She threw the paper on the floor and opened the box in a hurry. Her suspicious were right, because the container held a beautiful dress made of red velvet. It was beautiful even folded, but what caught her attention more was the knife with the jade handle on the top of it. She touched the blade with affection, examined the way it was polished, clear. It was wonderful. She put the blade to her chest and grinned. _Was this what being loved by someone meant?_ She thought so. And she couldn’t wait to show Kell that the feeling was mutual. Her excitement for this ball intensified a bit.


	2. Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the ball

Lila hadn’t seen Kell for more than a few minutes a day for two days in a row. Had it been the past version of herself, the one who lived in Grey London, she wouldn’t have noticed this. She would have shrugged and moved on with her life, looking for her next adventure. But Lila was aware that she had changed. That, despite she felt the same Lila she used to be, she was not. She was inebriated by a different push, a different smell. Magic, yes, but also… affection. She missed Kell, but she had come to the point where the feeling wasn’t alien to her person anymore.

She fixed her outfit and looked at herself in the mirror, thinking about him. _Where are you_ , she mulled over in her head, then grabbed her mask and left the room. She knew that he would eventually come, even if she was hating him a bit for leaving her to mingle with royals on her own.

“There you are, Bard,” Alucard said from the doorway of the ballroom. He wore a purple ensemble and a lot of golden rings. “Alone?” he added, seeing the empty space besides her. “He’s missing a lot,” he continued, checking Lila’s outfit. She glared at him.

The ball was already in full swing, but Lila had taken her time. Wait, no. That would be lying. It was true that she had slowed down getting ready for the event, but it had a purpose. She did it in the hopes that Kell would show himself at their bedroom’s door at some point, which, she realized with annoyance in the span of half an hour, he did not.

“What? Don’t you see my ghost boyfriend? I’m sorry for you. Anyway, I’ll introduce you to him.”

Alucard frowned and glanced at the room behind his back. “Is he not here yet?”

“Who?” Lila demanded, trying to make it seem as if she wasn’t indeed waiting for someone to come.

“My cat, Bard. My cat. By the way, want me to walk you in?” he proposed.

“No, thanks. I have a dignity to maintain, Captain,” she joked. Those were the dynamics between them. She knew that he wouldn’t feel offended but she also knew that he could see through the cracks.

Alucard didn’t seem convinced, but he eventually let go and left her alone at the entrance. Lila felt strange that there was no one lingering outside of the ballroom with a drink, but since the party had started one hour before, everyone must already be dancing in the room. There was a mirror on the left side of the wooden doors. She still had her mask in her hands, and she proceeded to wear it. It matched her outfit, but it was also her. Even if she hadn’t been the one to choose it.

Lila noticed the room was not filled to the brim like other times. She could understand from where the guests might come, since they wore different clothes than the fashion trend in Arnes. She had always been interested in people, and being able to see them from behind a mask without risking to feel out of place was great. Not that Lila minded, but in the past, she would be too dressed down for this occasion. She spotted king Rhy sipping champagne with two old men. She didn’t know who they were nor cared to know, as she went for the balcony on the furthest side of the room. She hadn’t stayed five minutes inside but she already needed to breathe fresh air.

She was glad it was empty, but who would have dared to stay outside in the cold? _Oh, yes._ Her. The cold air of the night hit her face but it wasn’t bad at all. On the other hand, she welcomed the breeze because the ballroom was full of warmth, and she thought she would suffocate had she stayed. She put her hands on the marble balustrade of the royal palace, and closed her eyes. Two hands tried to circle her waist but she elbowed the unfortunate person in the ribs and heard a yelp.

“Kell?”

Kell’s body was slightly bent and he held his stomach with both hands, his face contorted by pain. After a few seconds of grunting, he raised his chin and meet her eyes. “At your service.”

“Are you okay?” she asked, and put a hand on his arm. “I didn’t mean to, but – “

“I should have announced myself instead of surprising you, I know,” he replied sullenly.

Lila tilted her head. “Yes, you should have. But I should also remember your scent, so let’s say the fault is no one’s?”

“If you say so,” he agreed, grinning at her. He couldn’t help but close the distance between each other by lowering his head to place a not so chaste kiss on her mouth. Lila’s hand moved behind his neck, and his did the same. She moved closer so there was no space separating them. When it was over and they were both breathless, she laughed.

“Something funny?”

“I’ve just had a mental image of the last time we were here,” Lila confessed, smirking, recognizing the same glint in Kell’s eyes.

“That’s the first thing I thought when I found you here,” he revealed, caressing her cheek gently.

“It was too crowded in there. Too many rich people, no possibility to steal anything.”

“You seem sad that you can’t steal”.

“But this didn’t stop me from pocketing you,” she winked at him, then produced a small velvet bag. She noticed the change in Kell’s face when she showed him the small thing. It wasn’t heavy, and she wondered what was inside, but he snatched it from her before she could look. “Easy, there,” she protested. “I was kidding, Kell. No need to get antsy.”

Kell sighed and looked away. “It’s a surprise, okay?”

“For who? Me?”

He raised his eyebrows and took her hand. “For one so clever, you’re clueless sometimes, Lila.”

_Clueless_? Had he even heard himself? She pouted and crossed her arms on her chest. She knew she looked like a child, but she didn’t care. “Look who is talking.”

They stared at each other for a good portion of time until he spoke again. “I’m sorry for being late,” he said.

“You were so late that you didn’t even fix your shirt,” she noticed, then she closed the last two buttons of his white crisp shirt. “And your hair is a mess,” she continued, trying to brush his wild hair with her hand. Kell never stopped watching her when she did all of these things. When Lila met his eyes again, he was grinning widely. “You look pleased.”

“You decided to wear it in the end.”

She glanced at the red velvet dress she was wearing and then gazed back at him. “I didn’t have anything better to wear.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes, is that so, Kell. If you’ve looked around, this is a masked party. With _royals_ ,” she air quoted at the last word. “I couldn’t wear my pirate gear.”

“Lila Bard,” he started, maintaining eye contact with her. “If I realized one thing about you after all these months, it’s that you don’t let anything stop you.”

“You do have a point,” she winked, squeezing his hand.

“I also have another gift,” he announced merrily. “But it’s not here. Follow me.”

She didn’t have the time to say yes or no, because he dragged her inside and then again out of the palace. She didn’t know where they were going, but she didn’t care. She wanted to spend time with him since she hadn’t seen him much, and she didn’t mind where. She would go anywhere with him, and the thought of him gifting her more things excited her and made her anxious at the same time. Because no one had ever done that. No one had ever taken care of her, and Kell did like it was the most natural thing in the world. And she relished that. It felt comforting to feel loved.


	3. Anchor

Kell was flustered and eager as he dragged Lila outside of the royal palace. He didn’t like parties as much as she did, that was true, but he wouldn’t have minded dancing with her or spending time on the balcony where he had just found her. Except he had arrived when the party was already in full swing because it took much than he thought to settle something.

He hoped his excitement and anticipation weren’t evident. He looked at Lila and smiled at her. It was one of those true smiles, the ones you only give to the people you truly care about. He didn’t need her to reciprocate, but when he turned and saw her mismatched eyes focused on him, his grin widened.

“What are you smiling for?”

“Who, me?” he asked, quite sheepishly. _Way to be more awkward, Kell._ He wanted to hit his head with his hand for saying the wrong thing, but he would refrain. He was already on edge.

“You sure you don’t need to sit down and take a breather first?” Lila wondered, concerned. “You look pale.”

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” he tried to reassure her, or at least made her believe in his words.

Lila seemed convinced because she stopped asking questions and she stayed silent until they approached the harbor. Kell saw the lines of ships at the port. Some of them were owned by the royals who had come to Rhy’s party, while some others were property of privateers who either worked for the crown or docked just for the night. As they got closer, the wind picked up. Kell was glad that the place where he was taking Lila was not far, and they could go back to the palace as soon as he was done. _Maybe._

Kell didn’t stop until he was in front of a ship. It wasn’t a big one, but he thought it was comfortable enough. He moved in front of Lila and tilted his head towards the ship. “Would you mind?”

Something flickered in Lila’s eye. “Are we going to steal this ship?”

Kell knew that she would say it, and he grinned. “After you,” he extended his arm to show her the way. There was already a deck connecting the small vessel and the ground. She shrugged her shoulders and jumped in, literally. Then Kell went aboard after her. She was checking her surroundings and had quickly arrived to the other side of the ship.

“This is not a pirate ship but the wood is great. Of which material is it made?”

“You’re asking as if I would know,” he said calmly.

“Maybe you do. You’re a prince, after all,” she joked, laughing softly. Only a few steps separated them, but he didn’t walk closer to her yet.

He rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t mean I’m a ship expert.”

“Like me?”

“You think you’re expert with ships just because you’ve been on a ship for a few months?”

Lila’s eyebrow rose. She had her _are you kidding face_ on, and he thought she was adorable. His cheeks heated at the thought.

“I still haven’t forgiven you because you were late,” she revealed. “Maybe I should throw you in the sea, how’s that sound?”

“Or maybe we could cast the rope off the ship and leave?”

“You really wanted to steal the ship!” she exclaimed with glee.

“Maybe your influence rubbed off on me,” he teased, smirking.

“You’re talking as if I’m a bad influence.”

“I didn’t say anything, Lila. And why are you still there?”

She looked confused. “Wait, you really mean it?”

“What do you think?”

Lila didn’t ask him to repeat it twice. She did all that she knew she had to do in order for the ship to sail, then went behind the ship’s wheel. All of this while Kell watched her in amazement as she guided the ship in the red velvet dress, he had gifted to her for the occasion. He knew that Lila was made for life out at sea, as a pirate, and they had been together on one for long. But then Lila suddenly suggested they return to Arnes, and Kell agreed. He knew it was a temporary choice. Someday, they would leave again. He just felt it.

“How does it feel?” he asked after some time they left the harbor. They were still near the coast, but they were approaching the open sea. His body almost touched hers, but he didn’t come closer because he didn’t want to repeat the experience of one hour before. Lila was facing the opposite direction because she was looking at the horizon, however she could see it, since he wasn’t able to figure anything out in the dark of the night.

Lila turned, smiling one satisfied smile. “Nice.”

“Just nice?”

“Alright, it feels great,” she said honestly. He couldn’t see her face but he was sure that she was grinning.

“Then how about we do it more?” he suggested.

Lila turned then, a bit skeptic. “Stealing ships?”

Kell stayed silent. Instead, he leaned in and put a lock of her hair behind her ear, then their lips met. Lila let go of the ship’s wheel and let her hands wander behind Kelly's back. He trapped her in front of the wheel, and she was about to lose her balance, but he held her waist and caught her before she would. She gripped on his coat and broke their connection for a moment before continuing. This time their kiss was rougher, harder, and she pulled him closer to her. Kell could feel her excitement and fervor and he was sure she could feel his. He put both hands on her waist and he was about to hoist her up on the surface besides the window when she stopped him.

“I understand your eagerness, but wait.”

Kell frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes,” she muttered with a grin. “We are supposed to drop anchor if we can’t focus on driving, or the ship will go where she wants,” she winked, then left him there and went outside to do what she just told him. It wasn’t lost on Kell that Lila referred to the ship as if it was a person.

Kell shook his head. “You’re losing your mind,” he whispered to himself. “But you should tell her.”

“You what?”

“Nothing, nothing,” he replied. “Are we anchored?”

“What, you are impatient to continue what we started earlier?” she giggled, and came closer to him. She removed something from his coat and leered at him.

“I never said anything.” Kell justified himself with a smirk.

“It’s not a crime if you do,” she shrugged. “Besides, there’s two of us who think _that_.”

Kell’s eyebrows shot up. He was incredulous, but not surprised. Lila was not the type to shy away from explicit topics. Maybe the most embarrassed of the two was him. “There is something I need to tell you first. It’s about this ship.”

“Is it about to sink? Is there a hole somewhere?”

He cackled at that. “You’re creative, but no.”

“Is it property of someone powerful? Wait, no. It can’t be. It’s too small. Someone filthy rich would never have such a small vessel.”

“It’s _yours_ , Lila,” he informed her flatly.

“How can it be? How did you acquire it?”

“It doesn’t matter how I got it. It’s yours. Entirely yours. You can do whatever you want with it. If you don’t want it, you can sell it. If you want to leave, you –“

“You think I would leave?” she asked, agitated, almost angry.

“I don’t know?” he told her honestly. “I know that it costs you a lot to stay rooted in one place.”

“So, you bought a ship for me for when I want to leave for a while?”

“Yes?”

Lila grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her to kiss him. From the way her lips moved on his and the longing, he could say that she liked the gift. What she didn’t know, though, was that it wasn’t over yet.


	4. Thunder

The sound of thunder woke Lila with a start. She looked around, unable to recognize her surroundings for a moment, until she remembered where she was. Her ship. She was on _her_ ship. There was barely any source of light in the small cabin under the main dock, but Lila could make out her discarded red dress and Kell's black suit on the top of it. 

Her heart raced at the thought, and she would have felt giddy like a few hours before, had a thunder not lighted the sky again. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, drawing blood, as more sounds disturbed the quiet peace of the open sea. Kell was holding her, at least, and she was grateful for that. She remembered falling asleep after making love with him. Him fixing the soft blanket they found on the cot, on their bodies. He had given her a blade with a jade handle. A velvet red dress. And now a ship! 

Lila made a sound half away between a sob and a scream, then put a hand on her mouth hoping to muffle the next one she was sure would come. She wasn't wrong. The next scream was louder, and her hands shook. She didn't know what to do but hide her face in the crook of Kell's arm. 

"What's wrong, love?" Kell asked, brushing her hair off her face. 

Lila gazed up at him, all of the fear she felt one moment before long gone, even if for a brief instant. "How did you call me?" 

"I called you love," he admitted with a stern voice, ignoring Lila's mocking tone. "Is everything alright?" 

"Do you think something is wrong?" 

"I don't know, you tell me, Lila. Is there?" he wondered calmly, sweetly. 

Lila wanted to tell him that no, there was nothing wrong, but the damn thunder decided to make its presence known once again. She jumped and pushed her cheek on Kell's bare chest. He smelled like flowers, and she found that relaxing. She wondered if she also did, since she had spent a good portion of time in Red London. But that wasn't the time to think about that. 

"Please call me love again," she begged, her eyes closed shut on his skin. 

" _Love_ ," he repeated in the dark. His voice was soothing. It relaxed her. She hugged him and tried to ignore the rain hitting the window panes, and the sound of thunder. It wasn't the first time he had used that term, but now it gained a different meaning. It comforted her like a warm blanket, and she wouldn't easily forget the tone of his voice as he said it. The way it was not just a term he threw at her because they were lying together on a cot that barely accommodated a body, and they were naked. It wasn’t just a word. She had pretended not to hear it. Nobody had used it with her ever before and this scared her. But people from her past weren't Kell. The way he was able to give her affection was unparalleled, and she was still learning how to do it. 

"Thunder," she replied a few moments later. 

"Are you afraid?" 

Lila hesitated, then said, "Yes." She didn’t look up at him, but she didn’t need to know that he wasn’t judging her for this.

“I never thought I would see the day,” he commented.

Lila made a grunted noise and frowned at him. She couldn’t make out his whole face in the dark, but his eyes. Another strike of lightning brightened them for a second. She couldn’t help but grunt again. “This is not funny.”

“I know,” he agreed, and put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. Lila shivered because his hand was cold, but she didn’t complain. “I am not judging you. It was just an obvious statement.”

“Obvious as what?”

“That you are human.”

“I thought you knew,” Lila laughed despite herself and the fear. “How did you find out?”

“You have a few tells, Lila,” he replied, and she felt him moving beside her. He helped her lay her head on the pillow and removed his arm from behind her back, then stood up. The light grazed his chest before he went on the other side of the cot, raised the sheet and disappeared under it. 

She meant to ask him what he was doing, but he was too swift, too graceful. And she could just stare and imagine what he was about to do. She felt his hands on her calves, then her legs, and she heaved a sigh. “Your hands are cold, Kell,” she admonished him, but she wondered if he had heard her from under there. She was about to say something when he got to his destination and started working on her skin. Lila closed her eyes and gripped the sheet with both hands, trashing because of the tickling sensation. And emitting other sounds, music she sang every time they were together like this. Music that she couldn’t help but chant whenever they were united. The music of pleasure, and she played it only for him. 

She wasn’t sure how much time it lasted, but at some point his head reappeared again. He adjusted himself between her legs and his body hovered hers until their faces were almost touching.

“How are you, love?”

Of all the things she expected him to say… “You called me love again,” she said, matter-of-factly.

“You say it as if it’s a bad thing, Lila.” He sounded offended now.

“I’m not used to it,” she admitted, keeping her eyes trained on his face. Or on the features of his face she could make out in the dark. “All of this… is new.”

Kell nodded, then said something that surprised her again. “This is the third tell.”

“What?” she asked, but then remembered what he said before he went under the sheet. “Is this what makes me human, then?”

“This is what also makes you one of a kind, Lila.”

“You’re also one of a kind,” she murmured. “To _me_.” She bit her lip. She had never been good at expressing her feelings, but she knew that he understood. 

Kell caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, then he laid down next to her and hugged her to his body. “The thunderstorm seems to have calmed,” he said. “Should we go back?”

“No,” she replied with confidence, and then closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth of his body plastered next to hers. She didn’t wake up until morning.


	5. Feast

When Lila reopened her eyes, she found herself alone. She thought it was a déjà vu because it reminded her of the previous morning. Maybe it was a trick of her imagination. Perhaps she was still dreaming. She sat up on the cot slowly, but she still hit her forehead on the shelf above. She looked up, frowning, wondering who the heck was so smart to have built the thing right above the bed. She glared at it and then at the room. No, it was not a dream. Her velvet dress was still a heap on the floor nearby, and she was still naked.

She tightened the sheet around her torso and got off the bed to look for Kell. She knew he must still be there. Even though she hadn’t seen his clothes on the top of hers, she was sure he hadn’t left her in the middle of the ocean. First, because it wasn’t a nice thing to do. Second, because he… Lila bit her lip at the thought. _Yes, for that reason too._

She reached the stairs who lead to the dock above, trailing the dark sheets behind her. She glanced at her side saw that they were still close to the coast, but not that much. Despite the thunderstorm, the ship, her ship, had managed to stay afloat and anchored. She grinned at the thought, and then turned left to go to the other side of the vessel. There, she found Kell.

He was shirtless and lost in his thoughts. He had his sights set on a bigger ship in the distance, and the breeze of early morning ruffled his copper hair. Then his head bent slightly, and he looked at his hands. He was holding something, she realized.

Lila’s steps were light on the wooden boards of the dock, like the ones of a thief. If there was something she hadn’t lost after returning to Red London to live at the palace, was her silent pace. She was about to put a cold hand on his shoulder when he turned to face her. He didn’t seem startled.

“How did you know?” Lila asked, raising an eyebrow. She glanced at his hands, but he had hidden whatever he was holding in his fist and then placed it back in the pocket of his trousers. 

“How did I know what?”

“That I was coming,” she explained. “I was careful not to make a sound.”

“And you didn’t. I just turned and saw you here.”

Lila smirked. “Then it means my abilities as a thief haven’t vanished with the years.”

“They definitely haven’t,” he agreed with a smile. “On the other hand, they’ve got better. Now you also steal organs.”

She frowned, not understanding what he meant. She hadn’t stolen anything in the past year, save for a few objects that she knew wouldn’t be missed at the royal palace. But those were things without value, but things she might need. Nothing that would require king Rhy to arrest her and throw her in jail. Or that was what she thought. She didn’t answer.

“What, you don’t think so?” he pondered, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Lila bit her lip and looked away at the open sea, and his hand fell gently off her face. She felt the lack of warmth and cherished having it back. She needed it, but at the same time, she was afraid. She wasn’t sure she heard right, but if she did… “I’ve never stolen anything like that.”

Kell nodded, circled her shoulders with his arm, and led her towards the other side of the upper dock. He stopped before the stairs that lead below. “You’re freezing,” he commented suddenly.

_I’m not_ , she wanted to answer, but she didn’t. “And you aren’t?” she asked instead. “You are, after all, shirtless.”

“Would you rather I put a shirt on?”

“I would rather not have you catch a cold, Kell.”

“Why, because I’d be a bother to be looked after while I’m sick?”

“You’re always a bother,” she grinned, then escaped from under his arm and took his hand. “But I was wearing a dress last night, and I need help to put it back on. Would you rather I go back in this?”

Kell tried not to stare too much, but his eyes roamed on her slim figure a bit before landing on her face. “If you wanted to do it, not even I could stop you.”

“Good answer,” she grinned, and took him back to the ship’s only bedroom.

\---

After they spent the whole night out at sea, Kell was glad to be finally back on solid ground. He wasn’t seasick, and wasn’t picky about places to sleep either, but he had been coughing for the last hour and he wondered if he had indeed caught a cold. Lila seemed fine.

“Oh, look who is back. I was about to send a few guards to check if they found your bodies.”

“It’s not funny, Rhy,” Kell admonished him and rolled his eyes.

Rhy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest. “Tell me, brother. You didn’t even greet me last night when you came back. And you should have checked with your king. This is a grave offense.”

"Your Majesty, you should be the last one to talk," Lila winked at Rhy. 

“Don’t blackmail me, please. By the way, welcome back. Just in time before it gets cold.” He walked away without adding more, but Kell could see the hint of a smile on his brother’s face. 

Kell frowned at Lila. “What did he mean by that?”

“You know your brother,” Lila whispered as they passed a group of guards in the hall, “he’s always vague.”

“I just hope he’s not hiding something.”

“What should he hide?” she asked no one in particular. 

Kell didn’t reply. To be quite honest, he didn’t know what could be Rhy hiding. He still had the urge to check on him sometimes, but he was aware that Alucard now did his share of duties. He didn’t have to worry. They were almost to their bedroom, and he had already sneezed twice. Lila was holding his hand, and she sent a worried look his way when she saw him brush his hand over his nose. But Kell didn’t say anything, he kept glancing forward until they were inside. In front of the sofa lay a table full of different foods and a chiffon cake in the middle.

“What is all of this? We don’t usually eat this much,” he asked, surprised. 

“I asked a guard to send word to the king to arrange a decent breakfast buffet,” Lila revealed with satisfaction. “At least they were quick.”

“Why?” Kell wondered. “Are we celebrating something? Did I forget an important date?”

“We are celebrating my first organ theft, remember?”

He opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn’t sure how to answer. Then, recognition hit his features and he smirked. “Thanks, Lila.”

“I didn’t do absolutely nothing,” she winked. She squeezed his hand and dragged him to the table full of food. “I don’t know you, but I’m starving,” she added, then removed Kell’s coat off her shoulders and placed it on the back of the sofa. “If we don’t eat something this instant, I’m going to eat you too.”

“I thought you ate _me_ last night,” Kell dared to say. He noticed Lila turn a shade of red at the mention of what happened on the ship, but she shook her head.

“I still have space for dessert once we’re done here,” she said as they sat down.

Kell laughed, and one look in her eyes told her that he understood. They started eating and fell into their daily routine. None of them knew when it started being vital acting like this, to the point that it was as ordinary as breathing. They just knew that they could never let go of this connection and sense of belonging if they could, because it was just like breathing. If they didn’t have it, they would perish.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> A few months later

The small velvet bag sat heavy in Kell’s coat pocket as he and Alucard walked back to the palace. Neither of them uttered a word for the whole time, and Kell was grateful. He didn’t like spending time with the ex-captain, but his brother, his king, had requested him to. It was just for the day, and Kell had obliged even though he didn’t want to.

It was a few months after the royal event, and he had been able to give Lila most of the things he had prepared for her as a gift. _The jade knife. The velvet red dress. The vessel._ There was no reason behind them. Lila was a thief, who had been able to steal his heart, and he wanted to shower her with the affection she deserved. He was aware that she did not care how many knives or ships he’d give her. At the end of the day, she stayed because she wanted to be there with him. This didn’t mean that he couldn’t go out of his way to give her what she may love.

There was only one thing missing from the list of gifts. It lay in the velvet bag in his pocket. Kell had wanted to give it to her the night of the event, on her ship. But then they got carried away by eagerness, by passion. Lila had been scared because of thunder. He had thought he could distract her by unveiling what was inside of that damn bag, since she had already seen it, but he didn’t.

“You still thinking about that guy at the market?” Alucard asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“What? No, not at all,” he was quick to answer. “And why do you care?”

Alucard snorted. “I was just trying to be civil. You seemed lost in thought.”

“And you noticed that? Good for you.”

They had just entered the main hall of the palace, which meant that they would part soon. Kell couldn’t wait and quickened his pace, leaving Alucard behind. He could not wait to get back to his bedroom. He had made up his mind in that short walk. Tonight, he would give Lila the contents of the velvet bag, come hell or high water, hoping that he wouldn’t scare her. Turned out that their room was empty, Kell decided to go look for her in another place. The basin was where he would usually find her whenever she didn’t have things to attend to, so he went there. She loved to practice her magic in that room, with or without him. Kell found the door of the basin slightly ajar, and he entered, expecting to find someone there, even if they weren’t Lila. But there was no one at first glance, until he looked at the ground.

“Lila,” he hurried to her, checking her breathing first. She lay there, curled up on the hard and cold floor of the basin, one hand limping on her side while another clutching her abdomen. He hadn’t noticed the blood on her skin. She had probably fainted, hurt herself… he didn’t know. He just knew there was one thing he could do to help her. He cut his hand with a knife nearby, the jade knife he had given her, and then uttered the only words that would be helpful in that moment.

“ _As Hasari_ ,” Kell said, cupping Lila’s cheek in his hand. The words echoed in the chamber, and a pang of pain shook his body. But he didn’t care. He had sworn to use his magic when necessary because it brought him suffering, and this was necessary. “Please, wake up. Please don’t die,” he whispered to her unmoving body, knowing that magic took time to work.

Lila eventually woke up, startled. “Kell,” she said with a small voice, “what are you doing here? I thought-“

But she couldn’t finish her sentence, because Kell hugged her body to his. He caressed the back of her hair, and the air returned in his lungs. “Lila,” he murmured. “You’re okay.”

“Am I?” she asked with concern. “I feel like someone stomped on me, to be honest.”

Kell broke the embrace. “Do you remember what happened?”

“I think I was playing with a knife, then I lost balance and cut myself,” she revealed gingerly, as if it was nothing much.

He grabbed her hand and saw that there was a cut that was slowly healing. “You were clutching your stomach when I came. Are you hurt there too?” he wondered softly, but Lila shook her head.

“Now I remember,” she said. “It is my stomach’s fault indeed. It hurt while I played, but I ignored it. Maybe I shouldn’t have,” she bit her lip and sighed. “But I’m okay, Kell. Really. Do not worry about me for nothing.”

Kell rolled his eyes. “I found you passed out on the floor, and you tell me this is nothing?”

“It _is_ nothing,” she insisted, meanwhile tried to get up and failed.

“Let me carry you to bed, at least,” he proposed, then he hoisted her up from the stone floor of the chamber and adjusted her body in his arms. Their eyes met for a second. Lila managed a smile and gave up. She rested her head on his shoulder and used his neck as leverage so she wouldn’t fall.

***

Kell insisted that a doctor should examine Lila. He had surely healed any wounds she may have sustained with his magic, but there were other things that magic wasn’t able to mend. What happened that afternoon made him realize even more that life was short. He couldn’t waste any more time hiding that velvet bag in his coat. He would give the contents to her after dinner, after the doctor had declared his verdict. But he would.

He paced the hallway outside of their bedroom, unable to sit or to wait patiently for the examination to be over. The doctor had been there for half an hour already, and Kell was getting restless. What if his magic hadn’t been enough? _What if…_ The door opened, and the royal doctor exited the room. He was grinning, Kell noticed. He frowned. “Is everything okay?” he wondered with concern.

“It is more than okay, master Kell. You can go in,” the doctor said, then he left him alone.

Kell entered the room and closed the door behind him. Lila was in her night clothes, sitting on her side of the bed, two pillows behind her head. She wasn’t looking at the door. On the other hand, she was lost in her thoughts. He believed that she might not have heard him getting in, but when he reached her, she turned to face him.

“The doctor said you’re more than fine,” he said, taking one of her hands in his. “He seemed happy.”

“He may have told me a joke or two,” she replied with a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She gazed up at him, and he saw that her brown eye was red.

He didn’t tell her, though. He wasn’t sure if she had cried because of the laughs or because of other things. “Well, tell me. I wanna laugh too,” he requested.

“He said I need to be careful.”

“This is not a joke, Lila. It’s basic human survival,” Kell said, frowning.

“And now I have to survive for two.”

“What, what does it mean?”

He felt her hand tighten in his grip. “I’m carrying a child, Kell.”

Kell was sure that his face contorted in different ways before settling his features into a wide smile. “This is the best joke I’ve ever heard that it’s not a joke,” he confessed.

“You wanted it to be a joke?” she murmured cautiously, as if she was daring to ask something, she didn’t want to hear the reply to.

“Absolutely not.”

“Are you happy?”

He nodded. “Are you?”

“I’d never thought I’d say this, but yes,” she bit her lip. “But I’m also scared,” she admitted.

“Then you are alright,” he commented, grinning. “Damn, I don’t know if this is the right moment for this, but I don’t care.”

Lila watched him with a frown, not understanding what he was talking about, as he dug his hand in his pocket and finally took the velvet bag out. Recognition lit her face at once. “I remember that,” she said, but Kell ignored her and took the content of the small thing out. It glinted under the light of the candles that lit the bedroom. “Is that a…”

Kell took Lila’s hand again. “I’ve waited months to give you this, thinking it was not the right time. But I can’t wait anymore. Not after today. Not after what you’ve just told me.”

“Yes,” she replied before he could add more.

“What?”

“I said yes, Kell. Should we call the doctor back? You may have a hearing problem.”

Kell tilted his head and smirked, then slid the silver band on her fourth finger and kissed her hand. But it wasn’t enough for Lila, who dragged him to her so she could kiss him properly on the mouth. Once it was over, they stayed for a while like that, their foreheads touching, and their hands latched together. Then Kell changed into his night clothes too, joined her on the bed, and they fell asleep along with their unborn child. And the world felt finally right.


End file.
